Unbreak My Heart
by Keshiii
Summary: Outra songfic minha (estou viciando nisso) contando a visão de Cho sobre os acontecimentos pouco antes, durante e pouco após a Terceira Tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Angst.


**Unbreak My Heart**

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

Ela nunca havia visto um dia tão feio de verão, era como se a natureza refletisse em si, a tristeza dela, que acompanhava o namorado pela última vez. O céu estava cinza-chumbo, o ar parecia palpável e pesado, os pássaros voavam baixo e piavam alto enquanto o cortejo passava em silêncio, apenas ao som dos passos dos poucos familiares de Cedric e dela compassavam a respiração e os soluços que ela não podia controlar. Sentada ao lado da sogra, olhando a urna de Cedric baixar à terra umida do cemitério. Ela simplesmente não podia andar, ela só conseguia encolher-se ao abraço da mãe do falecido namorado e soluçar, implorando a Deus que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo. Não queria ver mais uma vez o corpo dele, não podia. Ele parecia dormir, como tantas vezes havia dormido ao seu colo.

_Unbreak my heart_  
_Say you'll love me again_  
_Undo this hurt you caused_  
_When you walked out the door_  
_And walked outta my life_  
_Uncry these tears_  
_I cried so many nights_  
_Unbreak my heart, my heart_

- Diz pra mim que nós dois vamos ficar pra sempre juntos? – Cho acomodou-se entre as pernas de Cedric, e aproveitava pra ver o último pôr-do-sol daquela primavera.

- Por que isso agora, Cho?

- Eu gosto de ouvir...Diz? Diz pra mim que nós vamos sair daqui formados, teremos nossa casa, nossa família. – Ela abraçava os joelhos e lençava um olhar sonhador ao astro rei.

- Nós vamos nos formar, casar, você então vai se tornar Cho Julie Diggory, a mãe dos meus filhos... – Ele a apertava num abraço enquanto sussurrava as palavras ao ouvido da menina.

- Cedric, quero que você saiba, que não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar sempre com você, tá? – Ela pegou a mão dele, e beijou todos os dedos, pondo-a em seguida no próprio rosto. – Tenho medo de que um dia você vá pra longe de mim...

- Quietinha sua boba – ele estalou um beijo no alto da cabeça dela – Não vou a lugar nenhum sem levar você comigo.  
_  
Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me _

- O que significa isso, Cedric?

- Aliança. – O moreno sorriu aquele sorriso que o fazia irresistível. Um sorriso sincero e cristalino, quase infantil. – Eu queria esperar até a minha festa de formatura, mas não aguentei. Mamãe disse para entregá-la depois da Terceira Tarefa, mas isso estava só me tirando a concentração. Estou há dois meses pensando em como entregá-la a você e a hora é essa. Achei melhor deixá-la com você, para que as troquemos agora e você possa usá-la como amuleto para torcer por mim! Aposto que assim eu vou vencer o Torneio Tribruxo hoje a noite,Cho!!

- Desde quando você é assim, superticioso?

- Desde quando você é assim, tão incrédula? – riu-se Cedric.- Dê-me a mão, meu anjo.

Ela obedeceu, dando a mão direita a ele, que com uma solenidade galhofa, começou a dizer.

- Aqui, Cho Chang, atrás desse arbusto próximo ao campo de quadribol, eu escolho você para ser minha noiva, me acompanhar, me amparar e me amar para o resto de nossas vidas.

Cho, corada de risinhos, pegou a mão direita de Cedric com as duas mãos, amparando ali o rosto por alguns segundos, dizendo em seguida:

- Aqui, Cedric Diggory, atrás desse arbusto próximo ao campo de quadribol, que me mataria de vergonha se fosse capaz de falar – ela fez uma pausa para Cedric poder parar de rir – eu escolho você para ser meu noivo, me acompanhar, me amparar...

- ...Secar suas lágrimas de samambaia chorona...

- CEDRIC! – Ela riu, pigarreou e continuou - ...me amar para o resto das nossas vidas. – e pôs, com a delicadeza que lhe era habitual, a aliança no dedo dele.  
_  
Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

- MORTO! CEDRIC DIGGORY ESTÁ MORTO!?

Aquilo atingiu-a como uma onda que quebra na areia, desmanchando-a. Ela estava ali, apertando as mãos, tentando inutilmente ver melhor o que sucedia ali no campo, onde Dumbledore e o ministro se debruçavam sobre Harry Potter, que insistia em não largar o corpo de Cedric. Os sussurros estavam virando clamores e ela gostaria que Cedric levantasse logo para calar a boca de toda aquela gente.

Mas ele não levantou.

As lágrimas começaram a rolar do seu rosto quando ela viu o Sr. Diggory debruçado sobre o corpo do filho, enquanto Olho-Tonto Moody levava Harry do local.

Dumbledore segurava os ombros de Amos Diggory que soluçava brutalmente apertando as mãos do filho morto, enquanto a Sra. Diggory apenas espremia-se num abraço solitário e numa profunda careta de dor.

Cedric estava morto.

Unbreak my  
Unbreak my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Unbreak my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on

Ela apenas sentou-se ao lado do túmulo recém-fechado. Prometera a Sra. Diggory que voltaria logo para que ela a levasse em casa. Dissera "Só preciso de uma prece, Anne, por favor..." e ela lhe deixara ali sozinha com ele pela última vez. Despetavala os jasmins que carregava como oferenda ao falecido, pingando lágrimas nas pétalas frescas, recostando a cabeça na pedra cinzenta da tumba, ela sentia as primeiras gotas de chuva invadirem o mausoléu coberto de hera da família Diggory, e pouco importava se ela estava se molhando ou não. Pouco importava se a chuva se misturava com as lágrimas que lhe manchavam o rosto. Pouco importava agora.

Ela só o queria de volta.

**Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K.Rowling e todos os outros detentores de seus direitos.**

**Proibida a cópia sem prévia autorização.**

**By Keshi Toshimasa®**

**Setembro de 2004**


End file.
